Just A Bit Of Luck
by MyChemicalRmance
Summary: Jack has the biggest crush on someone he has never even talked to, hell, he doesn't even know his name. It's ludicrous.. Modern AU. HiJack


It was early on a Friday morning. School was out and summer had begun.

Jack was out running, just like he does every morning, with his dog. The usually grumpy Vizsla, Aster, was happily panting alongside him. Jack's dyed, white hair blown back by the summer breeze and his speed.

Jack had just finished Bergius High School and would soon be attending Tomorrow University, one of the best in the country. The best thing about attending there is it wasn't far from home and most of his friends from high school would be in attendance as it was the only university in the city.  
The city of Tomorrow. It was a wonderful place to live. There were many districts in the large, ever growing city. There was Bergius, where jack was from, Berk, Dunbroch, Corona, Arendelle, Paradise Falls and Far Far Away. Each district were entirely different, you could tell which district someone came from just by looking at them. The centre of town was called The Inner Circle, it was where all the districts met. All except Far Far Away which lay a couple miles away from the city but was still counted none the less. The Inner circle had a large park in the middle of it.

That was where Jack currently was, going round in a loop, round the same twisted paths he ventured round every day.

He passed The Boy, again. Like he did every day, for the last three years. He was tying his shoe.  
Jack let his mind wonder, it always did that when he passed The Boy. Jack first saw him two years after he discovered his liking for running. He set out with Aster at 06:30, just like he did every morning, and ran the 10 minute journey from his house to the park. When he arrived there was a boy there that he had never seen before. He too had a dog, an abnormally large, three legged, jet black Weimaraner. He was… cute. His long, limp auburn hair blow about his freckled, rounded face, even with his slow speed. That was the first thing jack noticed, his speed. After he had passed the boy a few times he noticed his prominent limp, favouring his left leg.

Over the next few months, Jack noticed more things about The Boy. He was always there when Jack arrived and was always there when he left, keeping his slow pace. The Boy was scrawnier than most, not a bit of muscle that he could see. He couldn't help but notice his dazzling green eyes or how his pace was slowly getting faster or that his limp was becoming ever less prominent. Jack could never figure out what district The Boy was from until Jack saw him running in a VIKINGS t-shirt.

The Boy was from the district of Berk. Jack would never have guessed that as most from Berk were large in width and height and packed with muscle-fat.

It was because of The Boy that jack discovered that he was gay. It wasn't a well-known fact, as he had only told his closest friends and family, but he was.

Jack watched as The Boy grew. He became taller, Jack guessed just over 6'. He didn't know how tall but The Boy was taller than him. His hair became fuller, darker and gained a wave to it that wasn't there before. His face thinned out and matured, a strong set jaw and defined cheekbones. His once tiny shoulders broadened, his muscles became more obvious and he had a nice toned ass that Jack couldn't help but stare at when he was behind him. He still wasn't like most from Berk, he was still thin and lean, not bulky and wide. He was beautiful. The one thing Jack found odd was that he never wore shorts, not even when it was mid-summer.

The only downside was that as time went by, the limp was all but gone. He became fitter and faster. Jack hardly ever passed him now. Only getting past if The Boy took a break to tie his shoe or when his dog wanted him to. Jack didn't know why he felt the feelings he felt for the boy. He had never talked to him or know his name. It was ludicrous.

Jack carried on running, keeping his steady speed and trying to keep The Boy out of his mind. He looked at his watch, it was 7:00 so he decided he should head home after this loop.

He was about to pass him again. This time he was sitting on the grass with his back to Jack. He was just going to quietly run past, until he heard barking. It was The Boy's dog and Aster took this as an invitation to head over to the others on the grass.

"Aster, come on, we need to go home." The dog wasn't listening, like usual when he is with Jack, and continued to play with The Boy's larger dog. The sound of Jacks voice made The Boy turn. Jack noticed he was looking right at him and Jack started to feel his face heat up from The Boy's beautiful gaze. Jack looked away from his face, only to notice that the boy was wearing shorts, knee length, baggy ones much like Jack's. "I'm sorry about him, he only really listens to my sister." The Boy laughed a hearty laugh that made Jack's stomach flip.

Looking at The Boy when he wasn't running, Jack thought he was even more stunning. He could see a tattoo which wrapped around his upper right arm, bands of old Celtic and Viking patterns and symbols, and that he had small, open gauges in each ear. _Oh fuck just when I thought he couldn't get more attractive._ Jack had a bit of a weak point for things like that, having some himself.

"It's ok, Toothless can be a bit over excitable." He looked down at the leg that was tucked out of Jack's sight and started fiddling around with, what Jack thought was, his laces. He was muttering something to himself which Jack couldn't make out.

"Umm, are you ok?" Jack asked him out of curiosity. The Boy seemed surprised by the question and looked back at Jack anxiously. "Haha, yeah I'm fine. Just a slight, umm, leg malfunction." The Boy replied nervously while rubbing the back of his neck. Jack found the behaviour strange but then again he had never talked to him before.

"Pulled something, huh?" Jack said as he started walking over to him.

"You could say that." The Boy said while making a face at his leg. Jack was confused by the statement. At that moment both dogs trotted over to him, his dog attacking his face with licks and Aster nuzzling and settling against his side.

"Huh, Aster actually likes you. That's a first." This makes The Boy laugh and thus making Jack's stomach start doing cartwheels again. Jack started walking towards him again, gaining a bit of confidence but stopped when he saw a slightly uncomfortable look on The Boy's face. "Do you need any help?" Jack asked kindly instead.

"What?" The Boy looking up from scratching Aster behind the ears.

"With your leg. Are you okay?" He was starting to get worried now, The Boy seemed a bit touchy about the subject?

"Well, I'm not hurt or anything. I just forgot my phone and might need a bit of help getting home." The Boy replied, laughing nervously while rubbing the back of his neck. "If you wouldn't mind."

 _Score!_ This was his chance, Jack couldn't believe his luck. "Of course I don't. I'm Jack, by the way." He said as he walked towards The Boy. When Jack was standing in front of him, he saw what was wrong. The Boy was missing the lower half of his left leg, the prosthetic had a cracked section and there was a few lose parts which obviously move the foot.

"Folks call me Hiccup." He said while looking up at jack self-consciously at Jack through his hair. He seemed to relax when Jack just smiled, chuckling slightly. _Hiccup, how cute._

"Nickname?" Jack asked him when he helped him up. Hiccup's arm draped over his shoulder for support on his left side. _Damn, he must be a good three inches taller than me._

"Yup, but I like it. It was supposed to be insulting or something but it caught on, it's just what all my friends call me now. Hunter sounds a bit cruel anyway." Smiling down at Jack, his slightly squinty teeth adding to the lopsided smile. Jack's just settled stomach started fluttering again.

Witty back and forth was shared between the two on the way back to Hiccup's house, with the two dogs trailing behind forgotten.

 **A/N**

 **SUP GUYS!**

 **DEAR ME IT HAS BEEN A WHILE! I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT BY THE WAY. I HAVE HAD SO MUCH ON SUCH AS EXAMS (A IN ENGLISH *SELF-FIVE*), DUKE OF EDINBURGH AND SO ON.**

 **I REALLY ENJOYED WRITING THIS. DUKE OF EDINBURGH GAVE ME QUITE A LOT OF TIME FOR THINKING AND I WAS IN A TENT WITH MY TEAM MATES, WITH THE RAIN PATTERING OUTSIDE (LIKE IT USUALLY DOES IN SCOTLAND)AND IT JUST KIND OF DINGED IN MY HEAD. SO I HAVE SPENT THE LAST FOUR DAYS AFTER SCHOOL WORKING ON THIS!**

 **I MIGHT MAKE IT A SERIES, HMMMM?**

 **AS FOR MY OTHER STORIES, 'WHEN HE CAME HOME' IS NOW COMPLETE (OH, BIG BAD ME) AND 'NO MATTER HOW BIG OR SMALL' SHOULD HAVE A NEW CHAPTER SOON.**

 **REMEMBER TO LEAVE REVIEWS AND BE HARSH IF YOU WANNA**

 **J**


End file.
